


MihawkxPerona drabbles

by Shikkearu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikkearu/pseuds/Shikkearu
Summary: Short stories for Mihawk and Perona from One Piece.Will probably vary a lot and has mature themes. 'Cos Mihi is a kinkster. No actually he's pretty vanilla, I'm sorry. Special notes -such as warnings- will be at the beginning of the story. But mostly will stay relatively safe. Just here to warn you.Will update whenever I please, if ever. I usually convert my short stories into comic form so meh. Writing short stories doesn't feel as fulfilling as long ones, but it's important to be able to do both I guess. At least it makes me grow as a writer.Also you can give me suggestions/prompts MihoPero only. Don't be mad if I don't write anything though since I got so much going on always





	1. That time of the month

**Author's Note:**

> Canonverse, established relationship, after time-skip, talk of sex and periods

Mihawk hates this time of the month and the sense of powerlessness it brings him. She's in pain and he hates to see her like that, but there are no easy solutions. He cannot simply slash this enemy into pieces, he has to be cunning and that is tiresome, but he has to do something.

He makes her some hot chocolate and a warm bagel. He knows those are her favourite. He grabs some painkillers and takes them to her bedroom, only to be greeted by her groans of agony. The first day is the worst and she usually spends most of it in her room. That's how he knows it's that time of the month, when she decides to return to her own bedroom. He slowly carries the tray to her and asks her to sit up so he can give it to her. She seems glad that he brings breakfast in bed, but as she lifts herself up a bit she twinges in pain and shivers of cold. He curses slightly in his head. He should have first brought her some medicine and after waiting, make her the food. Now it would be cold when she feels good enough to get up.

She hides under the covers and he gives her the medicine, before climbing on the bed next to her. When he's under the covers, he collects her in his arms and sighs. She cuddles against him and shivers when her innards cramp causing her pain. She apologizes for being like that and he says there's nothing to be sorry for, he knows it's only natural for her body.

She had been ashamed like this back when she came to the castle and into his life. When asking if she needed anything she would insist on going with him instead of giving just a list. Once at the island she would disappear somewhere leaving just a ghost to keep an eye on him. It was weird since she was paranoid he would ditch her where ever they visited. Just once did she have to stay back to take care of Roronoa. She was blushing and embarrassed when he inquired what she might need. She still would have preferred to go with him, but after back-and-forthing with her and ultimately threatening to get her nothing, she finally gave him a list. He had to look at her in disbelief for a moment seeing women's sanitary products as her reason for being so ashamed. His look had made her cry and become angry. She would have dashed off had he not grabbed a hold of her arm and calmly explained that there was absolutely nothing for her to be ashamed off and it didn't bother him at all. He was an adult man and knew of these things. Of course at the shop he had asked help from a female shopkeeper, it was his first time buying such things. Though now-a-days it was easy since he had one time made her show him what she needed and what kind of products he should buy.

The rest of the week she is much better, but it's still a week of misery. She'd rather sleep by herself and if he is able to coax his way into her bed, any show of affection is left as caresses, kisses and cuddles. He wouldn't mind going further, but she hates the extra mess a period creates. The mess is something she hates about sex. Rather than cuddle and enjoy the afterglow, she dashes off quickly to take a shower. He isn't bothered by sweat or any other fluids, only changing sheets is a bother, but she feels self-conscious of it. She has a need to be perfect and being dirty doesn't fit into that image. Usually he would join her in the shower, it was a compromise enough, especially if they would go on their ways after. He wasn't very touchy person in general, but after making love, closeness was something he absolutely needed and craved for. After a quickie is a different story though.

During this time of month she's more quiet and prefers to be by herself. Maybe he should cherish the fact that she was not tearing away his magazine or forcing him to hug her whenever she pleased, but he found himself annoyed by it. He was annoyed by the lack of touch, he was annoyed by her lack of volume. He was annoyed by her not being annoying. Everything about her period was annoying. Her self hatred and embarrassment he disliked the most. Something so natural to her body shouldn't make her feel ashamed. He likes it best when she is her own bratty little princess self.

But the worst part of her period is when it's late. This sets his ghost princess into a frenzy. A half a week is enough to give her a pregnancy scare. Though she is 25 already, she's not quite ready for kids. He himself is indifferent. If fate has it then so be it. But it's probably for the better if they do not have any, given how Kuraigana is seclusive and dangerous. Not to mention that people close to him are in danger due to him having accumulated quite a lot of enemies. And even this relationship he's having with her might only be temporary. It wasn't because he didn't consider her as someone he could spend the rest of his life with, but because she might not consider him as someone special to her. She was young and flimsy and most likely she was in it because of his status, wealth and possibility of finding her dear master-Moria again. He definitely could not understand why she was wasting her time on a man like himself.

She lifts herself up slightly and kisses his cheek. He looks at her surprised, he had been so lost in thought. She quietly whispers her gratitude for his care and then softly kissed his lips. He caressed her side and cheek and slowly covers her with his body while kissing her ever so softly. It was a bit risky considering what time of month it was, but she didn't seem to mind being close to him. Instead it seemed that she was craving for it, snaking her arms around him and biting his lower lip begging for entry.

It was quite not as good as sex, but for now it would do just fine.


	2. The Tabloid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Canonverse, during time-skip, pre-relationship, R-G)

It was like any other morning at the gloomy island of Kuraigana. Mihawk was sitting on the balcony drinking some wine and watching Zoro get lost in the woods again. It never seized to amuse him, how the boy would get lost over and over from his morning swimming lap around the island. It was something Mihawk had ordered him to do since normal way of training did not seem to help the poor lad at all. A lap around the island while equipped with specially made extremely heavy training swords. Now there was a big chance that he might get eaten by sea-creatures -not being able to cut them with the dull blades without haki- or that he would get lost out in the sea, but Mihawk didn't care. Though he preferred the boy to stay alive long enough to surpass him, but he would be lying if it wouldn't make his day. There was certain tension living on the same island with someone who wanted you dead at some point and it also annoyed him that Zoro was absolutely the worst person to have a conversation about the current news of the world or on any matter that didn't involve sword fighting or his crew.

\- "Does it have something to do with my crew? No? Not interested."

Thankfully there was another person whose being there made Zoros company slightly more tolerable. Not by much though since she could be rather annoying at times too.

\- "Why are you drinking wine before noon!?"

Came a high-pitched whine from the opposite side of the table. Mihawk simply ignored Perona and took another sip of wine earning himself another annoyed whine. She pouted her cheeks and took some toast and buttered it before loudly crunching into it, purposefully eating it her mouth open just to annoy him.

\- "Why can't you make bagels for breakfast?"  
\- "Make them yourself."

She huffed angrily at his reply and drank some of the tea he had boiled for her. He had actually set the whole breakfast table just for her, since he and Zoro had already eaten earlier that day and it would do him no good to over eat. But she always seems to overlook this small detail and complain to him on whatever bothers her, be it lack of certain food item or his drinking and disinterest for small-talk. At first it was slightly annoying, but now he actually likes this weird morning routine.

She had cheeks full of toast and she looked down where Mihawk was looking and burrowed her brow seeing Zoro scratch his head completely lost. She slowly lifted her arm and released a couple of her hollows to guide him back to the castle. A useful trick, Mihawk would have probably send the boy away, had he had to guide him back every time. Or around the castle. So setting the table for her was no big deal after all and he did enjoy her company most of the time.

He heard the wing beats of a bird and looked up to see the news coo finally arriving. It perched on the railing and held out the paper for him. He took it and was going to pay, when the bird put it's peak back into it's pouch and held out a shiny colourful tabloid. Mihawk raised a brow and looked at the bird questioningly.

\- "I have not ordered-"  
\- "Horo horo horo! It's for me!"

Before he could finish Perona had already snatched the magazine away from the bird and given it a sandwich the bird ate gladly. Mihawk stared at her hastily drinking the rest of her tea before walking back inside. At the door she turned and looked at him.

\- "What are you staring at? Just pay him already."

She huffed and disappeared indoors leaving him and the bird behind. Begrudgingly he paid the bird and it happily flew off. Of course she was allowed to order magazines, but he would rather be informed so she would actually receive it. The best option would be to have him buy a bunch when he visits an island the next time. Like normal. But he would let it pass this time, since it would keep her occupied at least for the moment.

\----

Perona bounced on her bed making some stuffed toys fall off. She reached for her nightstand and took a box of chocolate from one of it's drawers. She laid on her belly and started to read her magazine while stuffing a piece of chocolate in her mouth. She usually had Mihawk buy the magazines for her, but this one was a special edition only available through mail order. It was a news tabloid completely concentrated on the current and past warlords. If there was any information on Moria-sama it would most likely had made it's way to the publisher.

She flipped through the pages disinterested on the main story focusing on Crocodile. The man had a rather colourful story to him, but she couldn't care less of him. In her opinion, the amount of information on him just showed how bad he was in keeping his dealings a secret. There was a bit on Weevil and guesses on his true origins since many weren't convinced that he was actually the son of Whitebeard. She was convinced though the old man wasn't. They did have the same mustache, didn't they!

Boa Hancock had a few pages dedicated to her and her beauty which made Perona scoff. The empress might have some looks, but she -the ghost princess- was the most prettiest of course. She grimaced at the two pages big picture of her and her voluptuous bosom and turned to the next only to be greeted by the old mans picture right next to Hancoks surrounded with hearts.

Perona blinked for a moment. What the hell was this?

"The world's strongest swordsman and the world's most beautiful woman - The world's most perfect couple?"

No, no, no, this can't be right at all. Mihawk wasn't interested in such things as love, right? If he was he would have considered her at some point. Not some snake of a woman he happened to work with. She would read the article just to laugh at the over imagination of some reporter. But as she progressed with the story all those wild speculations and supposedly reported shows of affection to back up their crazy theories, she started to believe them. They had stood next to each other and they would make a beautiful couple. She admitted that Hancock was a joy to the eye and Mihawk even more so. It would be a small wonder if they hadn't considered being together at some point.

Perona buried her face into her pillow and tried to suppress bitter tears. What had she been thinking all this time? That Mihawk might like her and want to be in a relationship with her. How stupid has she been. Of course he must have met several women more mature and beautiful than her. Hancock was perfect for him. She must be stronger than her and Mihawk likes strong people.

Perona went before a mirror and compared herself to a picture of Hancock. Everything about her just screamed childish. Her hair wasn't dark and shiny, it naturally went into curls a bit which was a pain at mornings. She flicked her pony tails open. She would not put them like that again, they made her look like a kid. Mihawk likes mature women who are strong and know how to behave. Definitely not some noisy brat with big tails and miniskirts. He did often say she was being annoying and should behave.

Perona took a straightener and started to straighten her hair. She was not ready to let go of him just yet. She hadn't even properly tried yet and now that she was more certain of his type she could change herself to fit him a bit better. Try behave more maturely and look more like Hancock. She took some hair-stylant and parted her forelocks. She was looking a lot more like the empress, but she still needed to change her make up to make her face appear a bit more dreamy and natural. When she was certain her make-up was perfect she looked through her clothes. Nothing was really good at the moment. She would need to buy better clothes and dark hair-dye the next time they went shopping. She took a white ruffled under blouse and buttoned it halfway up leaving her cleavage to show. She took her most simple red skirt and put on basic skin colour tights with her red platforms and hoped she appeared casual and more mature now.

She looked at herself at the mirror and felt foreign. The way she looked right now definitely wasn't her, but she would get used to it at some point, right? At least long enough to make Mihawk fall for her, then she could slowly return to her normal self.

She flipped through the rest of the magazine slightly disinterested at it. There was nothing new considering Moria-sama. Waste of her time and money. Not completely though. Maybe now Mihawk might consider her too.

\----

\- "Roronoa, I'm highly disappointed at you."

Mihawk looked at the swords man full of cuts and scuffles. They had been training with the humandrills. Zoro's heavy training swords had been changed into wooden ones and they were now completely broken and full of cuts. He was supposed to use his armament haki to make them strong enough to be used against the apes, but being forced to use such childish things had thrown his concentration off.

\- "I would do much better if I was allowed to use my own swords!" He grunted.  
\- "The worlds strongest swordsman is able to make anything slightly sword shaped deadly." Mihawk swirled a butter-knife he had used in his demonstration effortlessly coating it in his haki. He slashed it towards some rubble making it slide into two pieces.  
\- "Try these shitty things!" Zoro threw one of the broken practice swords to Mihawk who did the same thing with it.  
"Go get yourself treated. I think we're done for the day." He looked down at Zoro. Sometimes he wonders what he found so interesting about the swordsman to consider him capable of defeating him someday.

They made their way back to the castle. At times Mihawk hit the ground next to Zoro to keep him from straying from the right path. Nothing was better to keep a man walking straight than a constant threat of death and Zoro did seem to take it more as training than Mihawk actively trying to kill him. He did try, but he was being slow about it, first showing his intent and then slashing giving him enough time to sense what he would do.

Finally at the door Mihawk slightly relaxed knowing it was Peronas turn to be troubled, but Zoro stopped and stared. Mihawk took a look as well and was surprised to see Perona clearly having changed her style. It was extremely suspicious.

\- "I can see the training wasn't a great success." She sighed slightly. "Follow me Zoro. Let's get you fixed."

Both of the men just stood there staring at her. Where was the usual chastising of being too rough with the training and belittling Zoros skill and the moaning of agony having to treat his wounds?

\- "I said follow me." Another sigh.

Zoro finally started to follow Perona clearly dumbfounded by her change. Mihawk just stood with his mouth agape.

What had happened to his ghost girl!? Was she coming down with the sickness? Clearly something was troubling her having changed her looks and clearly doing her best to keep her calm. Maybe it had something to do with that tabloid she had gotten earlier that day? Highly unusual. Mihawk did not like this at all, but he settled a bit after becoming certain that this would not last for long.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Seeing Mihawks reaction had made Perona even more determined than before. He must have been absolutely stunned by her beauty and grace. It was worth keeping up this act.

\----

It was a nearly a week later and Perona was still doing her best to keep her act under control. She was more accustomed to her looks now and was becoming better at keeping her cool even if Zoro was at times unbearably stupid. Zoro on the other hand seemed to be embracing this change in her. He did not miss being belittled at all.

Mihawk wasn't so phased by her change anymore, but he was getting more and more annoyed by the moment. He didn't like this kind of Perona at all. She seemed more like any other woman he knew and he wasn't attracted to that. He had liked her unique and loud personality, not this little mouse persona.

Perona was drinking tea, this time boiled by her. It annoyed Mihawk, not being able to set up her breakfast table since she beat him to it. He took a cup of tea as well, but disliked the overtly sweet taste she seemed to like. Perona hated the taste too, but didn't fine ladies love sweet things and be sweet themselves? She lifted her eyes from her food and dropped them down again. His stare had gotten so intense. Her change must be affecting him. All she needed now was more fitting clothes for her new self, which she still disliked, but it couldn't be helped.

\- "Hey, when are you going to make another shopping trip?" She sipped her tea acting nonchalant.  
\- "When I feel like it."  
\- "You think I could tag in?"  
\- "Since when have you asked?" Irritation was apparent in his voice.

Perona blushed a bit. It was true she'd rather just invite herself there, but that was not how proper women behaved. So why did he sound so irritated?

\- "Well I've just listened to your advice and think it's time I start behaving better." She took another sip of tea.  
\- "Don't."

She nearly spurted out her tea. This was definitely not like him. Didn't it please him that she was behaving better?

\- "You've been more annoying lately. What's going on?" He rose up.  
\- "I'm trying to improve myself and you lash out like this?" She did her best, but was quickly starting to boil with anger.  
\- "It's not an improvement trying to be something you're not." He closed on her and grasped on the straight pink hair. "What's wrong with your hair?"  
\- "Nothing I'm trying out a new style, that's all."  
\- "Well don't. It doesn't fit you." He ruffled her forelocks setting them unevenly, but not parted anymore.  
\- "Ah! Hey!"

She slapped off his hand and pushed him away. She lifted her legs up on the chair and hugged them.

\- "Asshole." She snapped and pouted.  
\- "Better." He stepped back to his chair.

She looked at him confused. This brat version of her was better than the tidy mature woman? Then so be it.

\- "You old fart bird brain! I try to be a better person to make you more happy and this is how you repay me!?"

Perona stood on her chair furious. Mihawk was as stone-faced as ever and that set her even more ablaze. She stepped on the table making the tea cups toggled over. Just to be extra sure of the mess she was creating, while staring right back at him, she stomped her feet on the table crushing the fresh bagels she had made. The loss was minimal, because everything on the table -aside from sugar- tasted bad.

\- "Your mess you clean it." She snarled at him.  
\- "Much better." He had a slight smirk lingering on his face and she could only stare. "Was it something you read on the tabloid that made you behave strangely?"

She turned carmine red remembering the article and it's picture.

\- "You shouldn't believe everything you read on magazines. The truth might be far from what is written." He rose up and took a napkin to wipe off some tea that had spilled on him.  
\- "Maybe I shouldn't believe anything you say." She looked down at him crossing her arms.

Mihawk flashed a devilish smirk at her which made her legs shiver. He grasped on her hips and lifted her down like she weighted nothing. His hands left her skin burning as he moved to clean up the table. She looked at him and maybe it was just a moment of weakness, but she had to know.

\- "Are you in a relationship with The Pirate Empress?" Of course this was a good way of exposing her jealousy, but she wished he didn't pick up on it.  
\- "No." He side glanced at her. "Was the ghost girl jealous?"  
\- "Of you? Of course not." She huffed and lifted her nose in the air. Of course her red face gave away the lie.  
\- "I know of these suspicions on who I might be with, but they are just speculations. My personal affairs are not for the public to know." Mihawk hummed slightly. "But if you must know, there is someone I like."  
\- "What, who? Not the Empress!?"  
\- "No, someone close-by."  
\- "Eh? Zoro?"  
\- "Definitely not Roronoa, which brings to mind, you should probably help him back. He seems lost again."

They looked down and sure enough Zoro was lost once again. Perona sighed and took a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs:

\- "You goddamn idiot! Look behind you!"

Zoro looked straight at them and gave an annoyed glare at her. She gave him the stink eye in return. Once Zoro started waddling at the right direction she turned back to Mihawk who was walking back inside with a tray of dishes.

\- "You owe me a shopping trip, old man."

Perona screeched slightly annoyed, but mostly glad that she didn't need to act like something she wasn't in front of him. She was surprised to hear a low chuckle in return.


	3. A game of Cat & Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, during time-skip, pre-relationship, R-18/Mature, explicit sexual content, stalking

I, Perona the Ghost Princess, love my devil's fruit powers.

For start I've always been a bit of a goth even when little, liking the more macabre things in life. So a power that allows me to create cute ghosts, aka hollows, and be one myself, was a complete win for me. And the side effect has never bothered me. I love to go to the beach, but swimming would destroy my precious fashions and make-up, so I don't miss it one bit. Only time it bothers me is during bath, but no other time. I miss taking baths at Thriller Bark, because there I had my cute servants to make sure I won't drown. Here on Kuraigana it's just a shower or shared bath and I don't want to share bath with the two idiots... Well mainly one idiot. The other one would be more than ok.

Anyway!

I love to do the astral projection trick, because it frees me from the pains of a body. And it lets me fly! Having a body is amazing and good, but it really is in the way when fighting a though opponent. I don't like to get hurt and it hasn't been a problem since so far no-one has been able to realize how astral projection works or even pass my negative hollows. Except for one long nose. Even the thought of that guy makes me shudder with disgust. I rooted for him and he beat me up! Not cool.

Even Hawk Eyes Mihawk might not have noticed if Zoro hadn't told him. Or he would have eventually because he is excellent in observation haki and was able to pinpoint my body's exact location right away. But he says it's harder to find because the astral projections energy is much stronger than my body's and helps it dissapear. He can still grab me if he coats his hand in haki and I can tell you that it brings the most nastiest of sensations. It's like he touches my soul or something. Ew.

What the warlord doesn't seem to be able to sense are my negative hollows. He does seem to notice someone observing him but it usually takes quite a lot of time for him to find them if I'm having them hide. I'm actually so good at hiding them now-a-days. So good that he doesn't seem to even realize they're there anymore. And it brings a lot of joy to my life to be able to observe him through out the day. It's sort of a cat and mouse game, but he's just oblivious to the fact that he's the mouse. He's oblivious to the whole game, really.

Yes, I'm a bit of a stalker, but I prefer the term "observer".

It's really the old mans fault. He shouldn't be so broody and hot all day long, with his shirt open and those eyes staring so intensely. Those biceps slightly showing under the shirt, his abs flexing when he moves and that perky bottom...

I am not in love, no! This is pure carnal lust. Love is for the weak, or so he says... Which is funny 'cos it's more than ok to love your crew members and captain to the point of being willing to discard your honor and life for them, but romantic love is not good at all. He's a weirdo.

Well today has been like usual. Zoro and Mihawk have been training all day and I've been mostly by myself, reading magazines and practicing sewing. Patching Zoro up all the time really has improved my skills.   
I don't even bother observing their training anymore. It's become pretty dull to see Zoro fail all the time and get his butt whooped because of it. It was fun while he was starting to train his haki. It was so much fun to tease him by drinking alcohol before him and he would grunt and swear. It was fun to tease him with Mihawk. We would drink and talk about the taste and stuff, within ear shot of Zoro. The face on him!

Aah! Those were the days.

\- "Batch me up, doc." Zoro sometimes calls me doc which is kinda cute.  
\- "Got yourself beat up again? Oh. Not so badly this time."

Zoro has only a couple of new cuts and bruises and grins happy. It also makes me happy to see him succeed once in a while. Doesn't mean I don't hate the Straw Hats with burning passion, but Zoro is an exception. He's almost like an annoying little brother now.

I pat his back and start to lead him to the infirmary, but I look behind us for a small moment. The old man has walked in and is taking long strides towards the main hall, probably to get wasted. Our eyes meet for the tiniest of moment and his are so dark and heavy, it sends a shiver down my spine.

\- "Something wrong?" Zoro looks at me with concern.  
\- "Nothing at all. So what did you do today where you actually succeeded?"

Zoro regains his bright smile and starts to tell of the training. It's nice to talk to Zoro though it was a bit hard at first. He seems cold, harsh and silent at first, but that's because he's a bit shy. He just needed some time to become comfortable with me.

I glance back again, but Mihawk is already gone.

\----

I grunt against a pillow on the lounge in the library. I can't get that look from my head. It was so unusual, but familiar. It annoys me a lot.

\- "Be silent girl."

Mihawk snaps from his seat. He's reading a book called "I don't even care". Something boring as usual. Let me be annoyed in peace stupid, but no he just has to think he's the king in this castle and everyone else is here to serve him. I want him to be the prince and in between my legs. The thought makes me laugh and he scowls clearly thinking I'm laughing at him. Non of these looks have been the one he gave me earlier.

\- "I'll be silent, ok?"

He snorts clearly not buying it, but I'm being genuine here. I just want to be near him, is that too much to ask?

He dwells back into his book and I just watch him for a moment. It feels safe and calm to be near him and I don't know why. I pick up a blanket and close my eyes to soon doze off at the quiet rustle of Mihawk flipping to the next page.

\----

I wake up to a loud snap sound and see Mihawk standing before me with that same dark look though he looks a bit arrogant too. The book he had been reading is up and closed in his hand clearly having been the source of the loud snap.

\- "Awake? Now do something useful for once. I know a couple of potatoes need peeling."  
\- "Zoro does nothing useful and naps all day." I feel anger bubbling in me. How dare he wake me up just to start a fight!?  
\- "Roronoa trains, hunts and chops wood, among other things. All you do is laze all day round."  
\- "Not true!" I get up and press my finger on his chest doing my best to intimidate him. "I treat Zoro, bring him home when he's lost and- and-"  
\- "That's all?" He raises his brow and his eyes are back to the usual cold and calculating.  
\- "Pretty much. What do you do anyway!? Laze around and read books. Drink till you can't walk anymore." He does most of the work, but he needed to be insulted anyway.  
\- "Hmph! You know very well that without me you two would be dead. Besides books are good for oneself, they let your mind... wonder."

During the small pause his looks darkened again and his eyes traveled over my form. So slow and measuring, it made me want to cover myself. I can feel my cheeks heat up and the bastard chuckles before spinning around neatly putting the book he had read in the shelf. He then just leaves. There was something fishy about his behavior.   
Wait! I know what it is. The look.   
It's the one he has when he's sex deprived, of course. Quickly I summon up a hollow to tail him and I start to make my way towards the shelf. What on earth has he been reading to get himself so riled up?

The book sticks out a little bit so it wasn't hard to find. I flip through the pages and it's pretty clearly a collection of short erotica stories. He's gotten himself to that state by his own doing, the idiot. He'll probably do something about it tonight. Just thinking of Mihawk getting ready to relief himself was making a warm swollen feeling between my legs. I look around and close my eyes to see where he'd gone. He's making the dinner and has a slight smirk. It makes my feet feel like jello. He's gotten me so hot just by being and it was unbearable.

But the food does look delicious...

\----

With my hunger sated I lay on my bed surrounded by all my cuddly toys. Eyes closed I follow what Mihawk is doing. Right now he's walking in his room and taking off his shirt revealing that well toned back. I want to touch it someday. He seems to be contemplating on something and walks to the bathroom. Oh? A quick wank in the shower or a long session in the bath, surprise me Dracule Mihawk.

Though I've almost seen it all, I'm still interested in what he's going to do. I do "observe" him quite a lot and I've learned to read the little gestures and expressions he does. Something tells me he's not doing it in the bathroom. There he goes, spinning on his heel back to the bedroom. Oddly he doesn't lock the door like usual, instead starting to unbuckle his belt. Somebody's being a bit risky today, with the looming threat of Zoro walking in by accident. Slowly his pants slide down and I swallow harshly feeling arousal swell in my belly. The involuntary strip tease I get each night is wonderful. Wish I could get a close up, but the hollow is inside the wall only it's black eyes peaking out slightly. Any closer and Mihawk would see it. I sent out two other hollows just to have the option of alternative perspective.

Mihawk is now out of his pants and I can see through another hollow how his eyes are darkened by need and something else. What ever could it be. He seems to be thinking about something, giving me just enough time to lock my door and throw away my clothes. I reach into my night stand and grab a silicon dildo I specifically picked because it was the closest I could find resembling Mihawks magnificent cock.

Best thing about my powers? While I look through my hollows I can still use my body as I see fit. This is not the first evening doing something like this.

He's gotten to his bed and is stroking himself through his briefs. He's already hard, but I know he'll still get bigger. Soft sighs escape his lips as he rubs himself, before taking off the annoying cock blocking piece of fabric. His cock sprung out and it's so hard, it's making my mouth water. I can see it twitch as he gently presses his thumb down on the tip. I lay on my back eyes closed and press the tip of the dildo against my drenched opening. I start doing the same kind of circles with it as Mihawk is doing with his thumb. I love this kind of role play, imagining he's doing to me what I see him do to himself.

He creates a circle with his index and thumb starting to stroke the tip of his dick. His breath gets a bit shallow and I let the head of my dildo slip inside me. I move it in and out of myself, matching Mihawks speed only letting the head in my slippery folds. I whimper softly as I grasp onto one of my nipples, lightly pinching and tugging on it. God, he looks so good splayed on his bed like this, leaning to the head board and watching his own movements.

There's a slight blush on his face and suddenly he wraps all his fingers around the tip and thrusts right down to his balls. A raspy groan rumbles out as he leans his head back enjoying the rough movement. Mimicking him I lunge the dildo as deep as it goes and cry out in pain and pleasure. It's just a bit too much and I curl into myself getting my hair all over my face. With trembling hands I brush the hair back with both of my hands making the dildo slip out of me. I can feel a warm gush as my pussy clenches in need.

I close my eyes to see Mihawk having started to move his hand up and down his length. There's a playful smirk on his lips as he looks at the movement of his hand, creating slick noises as he rubs his precum all over his cock. The sound is overwhelming and I shove the dildo back inside me moaning in delight as I'm creating the same kind of noises as he is, though mine are a bit more audible. He's breathing heavily picking up the speed. I can see a shimmer of sweat on his skin. Just his flushed aroused expression is enough to get me near the edge and I whimper as I pick up the speed just as he had.

After awhile he slows down to gently caress from the mid to tip while twisting his hand. The shallow thrusts give me some time to recover my breath and the twisting motion heightens the pleasure. He fondles his balls with his free hand. I don't usually do anything when he does that, but since today he's being frisky I might as well be frisky too.

I dip my little finger and nameless into my juices and start rimming. It's nice, but I don't usually do it since there's a chance I might stick the dirty fingers in the wrong hole. Not a chance I want to take since the pay off isn't that big, but today it feels really good though. Might even try something new.

\- "Oh fuck!"

I hiss as I push one finger into my hole and curl it inside feeling the movement of my dildo. I've never thought I'd like something like this, but I'm loving it.

Suddenly Mihawks lips curl a bit and open slightly.

\- "That's a good girl."

My eyes flung open and I sit up. Did he just mutter that to me? Breathing heavily I look again to see him continue pleasuring himself roughly rubbing the whole length again. I lay back and get back into the rhythm. I knew he might imagine something dirty to go along with his jerk off sessions, but this is the first time he's said anything during one. Usually it's just low grunts and moans.

Soon I get back into the game and feel the pleasure building up as I thrust with my hips against the dildo. I can feel the tightness building and nearly cum when he suddenly stops letting his rock hard dick flung out of his hand and flop a bit before settling on a heavy arch. The old man is so well endowed I had to practice a bit before I was fully able to take the dildo in me. It's nothing short of amazing.

He caresses his happy trail and breathes heavily. He clearly had been close to coming too. I love it when he edges. It makes me have the best of orgasms.

After calming down he grabs onto his shaft again, but puts on an extremely slow pace. I push the dildo inside me and moan his name. It feels so good, I want to know what the real deal feels like. Is he any good in giving oral? Does he make cute faces when being sucked off or has a warm dripping pussy ground against his cock?

He slowly uses his other hand to softly circle the tip of his cock, squinting his eyes as waves of pleasure hit him. I start circling my clit with my free hand. It feels amazing and I can't help but moan and arch to my touch.

\- "Just like that." Mihawk groans eyes closed.

Somehow this second line is actually getting me more aroused. The idea that he's talking dirty to me, that he's imagining doing this to me, is such a turn on. It's what I want. 

I open up my legs wider as if to let him sink deeper within me. I can feel the slick dripping down and over my ass. I'm so close now. My thrusts get more erratic and I whimper starting to go out of sync with him and he stops again. The dildo makes a loud wet sound as I quickly pull it out. Waves of pleasure wash over me as my pussy makes a couple of practice clenches. My chest shudders with each heavy breath and I groan annoyed. I hit the mattress several times with my arms and legs while bubbling with frustration. Best orgasms, but extremely annoying to do.

Let me cum, you bastard!

Mihawk seems to shudder like he's laughing and he picks a mad speed with his thrusts with the clear intent of finishing up. I moan and writhe as the dildo again stretches me, seeing Mihawks pleasured face wring in agony as he closes his peak and then he smirks.

\- "Cum."

His voice is so full of authority and heavy with arousal, I can't help it and go over the edge. The orgasm is near painful and it's so strong, it becomes impossible to concentrate enough to see him. I convulse and clamp my legs together pressing the dildo against my sensitive clit, just to heighten the pleasure. Which probably wasn't a good idea because I'm sure my wails of pleasure can be heard to the shore. Horo horo horo!

When my orgasm dies down enough to look at Mihawk, I'm right on time to see him grunt and jerk a couple of times before his cock twitches and spurts strands of cum on his abdomen. He slowly rubs himself milking all of his cum getting some on his fingers. Slowly he lifts his hand to his lips and eagerly licks it clean. It's always kind of a magical moment, being sated and still getting turned on by him all over again. He takes some cum on his finger and makes one long lick to clean it off.   
Without warning he then looks straight at my active hollow with a sultry hungry look.

\- "Just this once do something useful and come clean me up, ghost girl."

A chill colder than death goes through my body stilling me and I just stare at him waiting for a sign that it's just a coincidence. But Mihawk just stares back smirking. He crosses his arms behind his head comfortably leaning against the headboard as his cum slowly slides down on his abdomen. I usher the hollows back and start to tremble.

I couldn't have been caught, it's impossible.

I'm the cat and he's the-

the-

God damnit!  
Son of a bitch was a cat all along.  

I fell right into his trap. The looks, his weird behavior and the book; all were part of his plan. He's probably known from the start just feigning to not notice. Even the conversation was set just so he wouldn't have to dead on tell me that he knows.

No.

It's a cruel invitation to prove him right. He knows I want him, but if I go there it's the same as admitting I've been stalking him.

What the hell should I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once you post one thing smutty it's a down to the rabbit hole from there. Constant descent. My writing and comics are getting kinkier by the moment. Save yourselves and don't do it.
> 
> Also I tried out to use first person view. I'm not really good at it and at times it can get clunky as hell with all the I's.  
> Comment if you want this particular story to continue or something. I've got some idea.


	4. A game of Cat & Mouse II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Canonverse, during time-skip, pre-relationship, R-18/Mature, explicit sexual content, stalking)

I couldn't go to him.

My pride just wouldn't bend so I just went to sleep barely catching any. At some point I'm sure I heard footsteps behind my door, but there was no knock and I was too tired to put any hollows to see what was going on. It was probably my imagination, because after him revealing that he knows, caused me a major panic attack and that left me extremely nervous thinking of the consequences. Mihawk must be fuming with anger, but I will not let him have the satisfaction of me admitting I was stalking him when I have not. I was simply observing him out of curiosity. Not stalking.

So now that it's morning I'm apathetically laying on my bed. I don't wanna get up, but I'm so hungry. Maybe I can sneak into the kitchen? I really don't want to see Mihawk. Nor Zoro at that matter. I feel so ashamed and Mihawk will surely mock me or run me out of the castle and of course Zoro would stick up for me and then Mihawk would tell him. It would be horrible.

At this rate I'll starve and that won't do either.

I send out a couple of hollows to check for the surroundings. Zoro is already doing his training and Mihawk I can't find. At least he's not in the kitchen. So I make a dash for it.

There is no time to change so I'm just in my pjs, but I do put on my morning jacket and slippers, because the cold stone halls are freezing in the morning. Clutching onto a bag to stuff some food in I sneak from corridor to another while my hollows keep guard. It's going great. I finally make it to the kitchen and start filling the bag. I stuff a piece of cheese in my mouth and turn to see Mihawk leaning to the door frame smugly smiling at me. I can feel blood rushing out of my face.

\- "So you're planning a cunning escape?" His voice is dripping with jeer.  
\- "Was going to stay in my room for eternity."  
\- "Not with that amount of food. Not to mention I would take your door down at some point."

He probably would have, I know he has the strength to do so, but I also know he is extremely patient and good in waiting games. Just this whole game of cat and mouse was proof enough.

\- "How did you sneak past my hollows? I thought you didn't sense them."  
\- "They're a part of you so they have the same energy although it's rather dim. I just wanted you to think I couldn't sense them."  
\- "You- you like being watched?" Incredible! What a kinky old man.

Mihawk burrowed his brows and looks at me annoyed and disappointed.

\- "Of course not. I just found it amusing you would think I wouldn't notice. That I wouldn't notice how you felt or what you did when watching me."  
\- "What I did? Horo horo. How? As I know it you can't see through walls." I try acting normal, but my laughter reveals just how nervous I am. But the question has burned in my mind all night. How does he know what I do? He's got the fruit powers too?  
\- "Someone hasn't paid attention during class." Mihawk slowly starts to approach me. I drop the bag in sheer terror and back away. "With observation haki I am able to sense where other people are, but also their movements and intentions."

I hit the wall and he stops right before me. Looming over me like a giant he peers at me with that strange dark look and I finally figure out it was lust all along. Lust for me. If he wasn't scaring me shitless I would be all over him by now. But there is absolutely no fight in me left as I tremble under his cold piercing eyes. He leans slowly down and whispers:

\- "Just before you cum I can't predict your movements at all."

I can only squeak and look away. He laughs a low sinful laughter.

\- "Yesterday you were more than happy to look at me, miss stalker."

Angrily I turn to look at him.  
\- "I'm not a-"

He presses his lips against mine and I try to fight back, but he's too good. Or at least it feels like that to me because I've wanted this a long time now. I melt into the kiss and roughly he grabs onto my waist bringing me closer to him. When we separate I find myself gasping for breath and clutch onto his shirt to stay on my feet.

\- "Now, will you clean me up?"

I stare at him blushing and he's grinning. That was all yesterday, surely...

\- "You didn't do it yourself?"

Mihawk grins and I want to die.

\- "Disgusting!"  
\- "And being a stalker, isn't?"

Again I can't stand to face him and I look away embarrassed.

\- "I'm not a stalker." I protest silently, which he simply ignores.  
\- "Consider it your punishment. Kukuku. One of many."

He slides his hands along my back until the other is behind my head slowly forcing me down. Tears swell into my eyes and I feel disgust, embarrassment and terror at the situation. I feel petrified. I don't want him to act this violent. I let out a sob and he stops instantly releasing his hold of my head. I just stare at his feet incapable of moving.

\- "Anytime you truly want me to stop I will. Just say the word and I will."

Mihawk sounds gentle and I relax feeling the familiar sense of safety I've had with him all this time. I look up at him and he looks apologetic and warm. 

This is how I want him to be. 

A little bit to my own and his surprise, I push him back against the counter and open his shirt a bit more still keeping it tugged in his pants. It doesn't look like he has anything on his skin, but on the other hand most should have rubbed away during his sleep. Slowly I start to lick and all I can taste is salt, not that I know what dried up cum should taste like. I kiss his abdomen and he gently pets my hair. I'm starting to enjoy myself and keep on licking and kissing his skin when I feel him pulling me up. Out of breath I stare at him and he pushes me away.

\- "Wha-"

I'm confused, but just then Zoro walks into the room.

\- "Hungry, need food."  
\- "Your training?" Mihawk sounds like he wasn't affected by our transgression just now. I on the other hand am blushing and out of breath.  
\- "Good. You gonna come?"  
\- "Later. Perona has something in her room she wants me to see."  
\- "Another bug?" He looks at me and I can see his eyes widen at the sight. "Definitely another bug. Well, you come when you have the time."  
\- "I'm sure I will." Mihawk looks at me with a devilish smirk and I can feel shivers run straight between my legs.

I grab onto my forgotten bag and I can see Zoro raise his brow. 

\- "It's a really big bug." He nods seemingly not second guessing it. I'm thankful that my usual reaction towards bugs is slightly overboard in their opinion.

Zoro and I have a short snack while Mihawk leaves for my room. I have a choice to make again, but this time I will go to him. The way he had been, oozing with sex appeal and innuendos, I know I'm in for a treat.

I nearly run back to my room, but once in I can't see him until I hear the door close and the lock clicking. He smiles at me from the door and I can see the lust in his gaze. He walks up to me and pushes down my morning jacket. I sigh and lean into him starting to caress his abdomen. He kisses me and slowly backs me towards my bed. Gently he eases me down and then pulls off my top before latching onto one of my nipples.

Finally I'm having Dracule Mihawk for myself.

Just that thought makes me flush with arousal. 

While he's taking me to seventh heaven with teasing kisses and caresses, he bring his knee between my legs and starts grinding it against me. He roughly kisses me and I whimper to his lips wanting more than just his knee. He twists my nipples with his fingers and then squeezes my breasts. It hurts, but feels good as well. I caress his body and try to slid down his shirt when he pulls my arms up over my head. I'm in shock and he stares into my eyes slightly out of breath.

\- "I think it's only fair you take all your clothes off first."

I swallow and nod. I've seen him naked several times. I've seen him on his most private moments. Of course it's fair. He pulls off my pants and underwear in one swift move. He settles on his knees between my legs and holds onto them to fully expose my body to his hungry eyes. I can feel how wet I am and judging by his face it shows too. He slowly slides his fingers over my inner lips and groans at the feel of it. I only shiver as his touch is too light.

\- "It's been worth it to keep you waiting. I always thought of new ways on how to present myself to you, to please myself. Just to make you more needy."  
\- "That's mean."  
\- "You violated my privacy."

I puckered my lips and crossed my arms. Just let it go and fuck me. You probably enjoyed me watching you anyway. Come to think of it, as time went on his sessions did become more easier to follow and copy. He's probably been sensing my movements a long time now appropriately timing his movements with mine. And he has the balls to be angry with me observing him. Hypocrite.

Suddenly he flips me onto my back and pulls my ass up. Before I have any time to question this new pose, I get a wet and warm sensation over my puckered hole. Mihawk is licking my ass!

\- "Ah! What are you doing?" My protest is weak as I feel pleasure coursing through my body.

Mihawk doesn't answer. He proceeds to flick his finger over it before pushing one in and licking the top. I let out a sharp gasp at the intrusion. He starts to rub my innards, focusing on the wall between my vagina and rectum. I can feel the heat building up between my legs and I moan into the sheets. My orgasm builds extremely slow and I can feel the slick running down my thigh. I'm desperate to have him inside me.

\- "Please, I need you inside."

Mihawk only laughs at my plea and continues the torture. He pushes in another finger and I can feel hot tears running down from my eyes. He pumps his fingers in a steady pace and I feel like exploding, but it's just not enough.

\- "Please."  
\- "Never imagined to see you pleading like this, ghost princess."

I can feel his laughter vibrate against my ass and he smacks it. Even that feels good. Mihawk makes everything feel good. But I can't wait for him to move forward. I move my hand between my legs and push a finger inside myself. I moan at the feel of just how wet I am. I've never been this wet.  
Mihawk grabs onto my hand yanking it away. He releases my ass and I slump down exhausted. He moves next to my ear and nibbles it before huskily whispering to me:

\- "You don't cum before I tell you to."

I shiver and nod. I can't address enough the fact that him speaking dirty to me is such a turn on. I wanted him to be a prince, but I'm starting to like him being my king. He rises up and rubs my ass cheeks making me lift my hips back up again. I can see that devilish smirk on his face as looks down at me.

\- "Since you're so impatient... Fine. Close your eyes. I'll know if you peek."

I squeeze my eyes shut and wait. I can feel the bed weight shift as he fumbles with his pants rolling down his zipper. I clench in need and hear a wrapper tearing. Not a moment later I can feel his hard length rubbing against my pussy, though it feels different to the dildo. Like it's smaller. I couldn't have overestimated his size in the half crazed lustful state I had been in when first buying the dildo. 

I quiver and moan, but keep my eyes closed. I try thrusting my hips to have it slip inside me, but he pulls it away from me. And then I feel a pressure on my ass as he pushes in. I cry out as pain radiates through my body quickly replaced with pleasure. I arch my back to see Mihawk thrusting a dildo into my ass. The zipper was just to fool me.

\- "Whyy~?" I nearly sob out of disappointment.  
\- "You're not ready for the real deal."  
\- "Of course I am."  
\- "I'll take you, when you've trained this ass ready for my girth."  
\- "How am I supposed to- Aaah!"

Mihawk twirled the dildo in me. Pleasure courses through my body, but as he pumps it in and out, it eventually becomes painful again. I whimper and beg him to stop, so he pulls it out and pushes me down which I gladly do. I'm in dire need of rest, but still needy. I feel him move from the bed and going to the trash. I feel disappointed to hear him pull his zipper back up. He places the dildo next to me and another one slightly bigger.

\- "When you're done with these, use that copy dick you have. And lots of lube too."  
\- "You've gone through my stuff!"  
\- "Eye for an eye. Maybe you should try taking your dirty clothes to the wash by yourself."  
\- "Uuh, fuck you."  
\- "Now now. Be nice."

He smacks my ass and chuckles at my cry. I've had enough.

\- "I really need to finish. Please Mihawk. I want your dick so bad."  
\- "How bad?"

He turns me on my back and climbs over me before licking my breasts. I caress his neck and hair pulling him in for a kiss.

\- "How bad, Perona?"

He pushes his crotch against me and a groan escapes my lips. It feels so good and I can feel his hard length against me even though it's constricted by his pants. Quickly I try to open his belt buckle, but he pulls my hands back up again.

\- "You want this?" He says as he grinds against me. "Show me how much."

He captures my lips and I start to rub against him. I'm desperate for a release and our movements become more quicker, stronger and unpredictable. I can feel my legs tremble and I'm so close to coming, but Mihawk stops and laughs warmly.

\- "No not yet. I'm not done yet." I whimper still not over the edge.  
\- "I think you're quite done."  
\- "No no no, please."  
\- "Kukuku. See what you've done to my trousers?"

There's a wet spot on his crotch that slightly shines and is whitish at parts. It's kind of gross, but at the same time it's turning me on. I try to pull him back to me, but he is like stone.

\- "Didn't cum yet! You can't leave me hanging!"  
\- "I know you didn't and of course I can." He presses me against the sheets and kisses me long. "I don't take kindly to stalkers."  
\- "I'm not a st-" Another kiss to muffle my protest.  
\- "I just happen to find you interesting. You're not to cum on your own. If you do I will know and punish you. And it's not a sweet punishment like this. Understand?"

I nod and he kisses me again before rising up.

\- "And no more using hollows to stalk on people."

He gives me an intense glare and I shiver, knowing he means it. It's a shame, but right now it doesn't matter because it seems I've gained a place in his bed and that's all I've been wanting the last couple of months.

He leaves the room leaving me a hot mess, but I'm certain I can make him turn his decision come night.

\----

It's a bit of a pain having to look for Mihawk by myself, but I can bear it. I find him in the kitchen having his back towards the door so I bounce on him though he seems not surprised. He really is keeping an eye on me so to speak.

\- "Shouldn't it go both ways? I can't use hollows so you can't use haki." I wrap my arms around his torso and lightly caress him.  
\- "No."  
\- "C'mon. No need to make me suffer. To make yourself suffer." Slowly I let my hands wonder over his body.   
\- "I'm quite enjoying this." He chuckles softly.  
\- "What's so enjoyable about my suffering?" 

I slide my hands over his crotch and give him a squeeze, but he just continues his cooking unfazed by my roaming. I continue my caresses, too scared to open his clothes and to just tease him, but nothing is happening. No hitched breaths, no moans and no erection. I still my actions unsure of what to do and he looks at me behind his shoulder.

\- "You see, I like having control like this, ghost girl."

Instantly I put some space between us and he laughs snidely. There's embarrassment and anger among confusion and I'm slightly in awe of his self-control. But I'm mostly angry.

\- "Hey! Hey! You can't do that! I need it!"  
\- "Need what?"

Again Zoro walks in on us. I should really have my hollows on guard. It's not stalking to make sure no one walks in on us.

\- "Ah well... It's non of your business." I am able to feign my usual demeanor even though I'm still fuming at Mihawk. It's actually making it easier.  
\- "Alright." Zoro looks weirdly at me and goes to the cabinet to get his lunch bottle. These two idiots drink way too much alcohol for their own good.

\- "Perona is angry because I have banned sugar from her." 

I gasp audibly. Sugar too?

\- "What did she do? Must have been bad."  
\- "I've just had enough of her bratty nonsense. She'll get back on sugar once she learns to control herself."  
\- "Ha! I don't need your sugar, old fool!"  
\- "Hmm, didn't you just beg me to give you some?"

I snarl out of sheer frustration and stomp my feet. Mihawk is the worst! If only I didn't want him so bad.  
As if to make matters worse Zoro has a teasing grin on his face.

\- "Can I have sugar, Hawk Eyes?" If only he knew the innuendo.  
\- "I see no problem with that." Mihawk actually smirks at me. Thanks for the mental image, bastard.

I huff angrily and storm out of the room. That's it. I don't need the old man. I don't care if he throws me out. Even better! Then I could concentrate on something else than him. Yes! I'll just go finish myself off and start packing. Screw him!

I don't get far down the hall when I hear Mihawks footsteps. I try to run, but he's faster than me and easily catches me. I try twisting away from his hold, but it's futile. He's just so much stronger than me, but surprisingly he's not inflicting any pain. He turns me to face him and caresses my cheek before starting to kiss away my tears. At that point I loose all my will to battle him. It's this safety and hidden gentleness that keeps on pulling me in, but it's his dominating persona which arouses me. There's no point in resisting, I'd just return for some more.

He backs off to look me in the eyes and I swear I've never seen him look like that. So gentle and kind. He cares about me, doesn't he? Even if this turns out to be some weird kink sex relationship he cares, right?  
Just thinking like this is too much, so I close my eyes, not standing to be looked at in such way.

\- "The food." I whimper.  
\- "Zoro is capable of stirring a pot for a moment."

I twist my face away, but he forces me back to face him.

\- "I told you already what you need to do. If the task isn't what you desire I can think of something else."  
\- "Why wait and tease? You know I want you."  
\- "Yes and I want you too, but good things are worth the wait."

I lean in and softly kiss him. That's all the encouragement I need. The knowledge that he wants me. He kisses me back while softly caressing my arms. Once we stop, we just stare at each other completely enamored with one another.

\- "If it makes you feel any better, I'm abstaining as well."  
\- "It does a little bit, but how do I know you'll stick by it?"  
\- "You'll just have to trust me. This whole relationship is about trust and knowing each other."  
\- "But you don't trust me."  
\- "I do, but be completely honest, if you could get away with it, would you do it?"

I think for a moment and sigh resigned. He knows me too well. He smiles and kisses me softly.

\- "Why such a task anyway?"

He grins devilish and whispers in my ear.

\- "Imagine the feeling of having me fuck your pussy and ass at the same time."

I gasp and blush. I keep on opening my mouth like a fish out of water. That is an extremely hot idea! Two Mihawks fucking me silly would be the best thing ever.

Mihawk chuckles and pats me on the head. He starts going back to the kitchen, but looks at me for a sliver of a moment and announces.

\- "We'll still be sleeping in separate beds."  
\- "What?! No!"

Mihawk laughs and keeps on going and I dash after him.  
This man drives me crazy, but I love it when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boi! Steamy.
> 
> I've read way too many wattpad writings and it keeps on suggesting stories where the man is such a dom. I mean I get the charm of a man being able to just command you into, you know, eh hehe. -////-  
> But Mihawk doesn't seem like the type or I don't know. I just write stuff.
> 
> Oh and I'm making a third part which will be the last.


	5. A game of Cat & Mouse III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Canonverse, during time-skip, totally in a relationship now, R-18/Mature, explicit sexual content, stalking)

It's a pretty unremarkable day as nothing of interest was going to happen so I was going to read some magazines in my room, but it seems the lord of this castle has some other plans in mind as he rushes in catching me off guard with his lips and hands. Not that I mind this game of cat and mouse we have, but in his haste to get all over me, Mihawk has left the door open.

Again.

\- "The door, the door." I whimper between kisses.  
\- "What of it?" He sneers. He knows very well what's wrong with the door.  
\- "It's- Ah!" I yelp as he pulls on my hair to gain access to my neck, which he then softly nibbles and kisses. "That hurt!"  
\- "What of the door?"  
\- "You know what's wrong with it!"

I snap out of frustration, to which he retaliates by grabbing my butt and squeezing till I squeal.

What we are doing is loud and lewd. Wet noises, slaps on my bum, my moans and his low chuckles. It can all be heard to the corridor, because he left the damn door open. Fucking again! He doesn't seem to care if Zoro wanders by and hears what's going on. Maybe the idea of getting caught excites him?

\- "Kinky old man!"  
\- "Stalker princess."  
\- "I'm not a sta-"

Mihawk pushes me down on my belly with my legs over the edge of the bed. Roughly he pulls down my mini shorts and slams his hand down on my butt cheek. It's going to bruise, I'm sure.  
I glare at him and there's a hint of anger in his eyes which quickly softens to a look of mischief. He starts to tease my pussy with his finger.

It's been days since we started this weird relationship and I've found my self become a bundle of nerves by now. There is no predicting when Mihawk catches me off guard and leaves me a whimpering wet mess. I have not had a single orgasm since he caught me. I can take all of the dildos in, but he keeps on insisting not to give me my release. It's driving me insane.

\- "Just push it in already." I say under my breath. But I know he won't.  
\- "We wouldn't be in this relationship if you hadn't stalked me." He ignores my muttering.  
\- "True. Ah!" Suddenly Mihawk starts circling my clit. "But I didn't stalk you."

Quickly he lifts his finger away from me and I whimper at the loss.

\- "Oh yes, you merely 'observed' me." He repeats sarcastic, what I've told him several times already. He should just let it go and be happy it was me watching him and not some weirdo.

\- "In your case, observing me is the same as stalking." Mihawk starts the usual lecture while he goes to fetch the dildo, lube and condoms. "Observing is done for informative purposes, such as scientific research or anything else that benefits the many. What you were doing was merely for your own pleasure. There's nothing beneficial for others in watching me."  
\- "I think it was pretty important to know what the master of the house likes."  
\- "And what might that be?"  
\- "Me."  
\- "The worst scientist." He mutters and shakes his head, but smiles. "And you like Gekko Moria then?" He starts to rim my ass.  
\- "Well duh. Though only like a father."  
\- "How about m- Hmm... Never mind." He goes to prep the toys.

Mihawk is stupid. He can be unbearably blunt about what he wants, but when it comes to romance, he's way too shy and hesitant. Or maybe he understands that I'm not looking at this from long term point of view. Just like he said: "Love is for the weak." Love and romance would keep us- I mean me from finding master Moria and that won't do. And what would we even do here after Zoro is gone? Farm? Pfft! Definitely not that.  
But in the mean while, I want to keep the broody old man near me.

\- "Of course I can consider you."

His eyes light up. I shouldn't give him hope like this. Love would be both our doom.

Mihawk settles back next to me. The smallest dildo glistens with lube as he starts to push it in my ass. Slow at first and then quickly pulling out. I shiver and whimper feeling the pleasure grow within. Tears sting my eyes as he drives me near the edge, stopping just before and then changing to the next one.

On the biggest one I can't take the tease anymore. As good as it feels to get it in the ass, Mihawk isn't letting me cum. So I try to discreetly rub my front against the mattress, but of course he picks up on it and prods his free arm under my hip to deny me the friction. Damn his observation haki! He keeps on pounding the dildo into me, but now because of the change of angle it's hitting somewhere that hurts. A lot.  
I start to wiggle to change my pose, but he presses his body against me effectively securing me in the painful position.

\- "Mihawk. Ah ah. Fuck!"  
\- "I've told you, that I'll be the one to make you cum."  
\- "No, ah oh!" I whimper in pain, but I guess he's mistaking it for pleasure. It seems observation haki isn't perfect.

I try my best to have him stop, but he keeps on going regardless of how I move or what I say. I don't like to use the safe word, but he's leaving me no other choice.

\- "Marimo."

Instantly Mihawk stops and gently pulls away the dildo. He releases his hold and looks down at me worried. Or as worried as he can look, which is not much. Stone-faced bastard

\- "Was I too rough?"  
\- "The change of angle made it hurt."  
\- "Sorry. Are you alright?"  
\- "Mmmm. It was really painful. You could pay back by making me cum."

He chuckles and swiftly moves down from the bed. His nose presses against my perineum and I can feel his tongue lap at my folds. He doesn't go deep, but the movements are deft and precise. Soon I whimper and moan, feeling the pleasure grow within. As I'm on the edge he takes my nub in his mouth and sucks harshly before letting go. I groan as my pussy clenches a couple of times, sending pleasure rippling through my body, but just as usual, Mihawk knows how far he can go before I actually cum. Mean old man.

He rises away from me and after I recover, I pull back up my shorts, that are pooling around my ankles. He lays back on my bed and sighs. Though he tries to hide it, I can see how out of breath he is, the slight blush, sweat and the large bulge in his pants.   
Clearly what we do gets to him too.

How can he deny himself and me the release we both so need!? What does he gain from it? Maybe he likes to see people suffer? It would go with Zoros alcohol ban. Or he prefers the pleasure from this to an orgasm. Not knowing what's going on in his head frustrates me so much that I actually turn my back towards him and huff loudly before calling him "neck-bearded pigeon poop". He doesn't react to my tantrum, so we just lay on my bed in silence. Which is kinda nice too. I gradually calm down and sigh drowsily.

I flinch when I feel his weight shift and he moves to cuddle me. He wraps his arms around me and presses soft kisses on my neck before nuzzling against me. It's weird really. He's not against short naps like this, but I'm still not allowed on his bed. I've tried, but he's just crudely thrown me out.

And I miss sugar. I thought it was just a cover up, but he actually banned it from me. Zoro is loving this change of roles and teases me about it with Mihawk, who is more than happy to litter the conversation with sexual innuendos. Zoro doesn't seem to notice or maybe he doesn't care, it's hard to know sometimes. Worst of all is when Mihawk just comes up and kisses me and I can taste something sweet on his lips only to realize he's having a candy in his mouth. He won't let me use tongue then, just smiles and leaves.

I can't understand why this game is still going on, I did what he asked of me. And I've actually been real nice too, helping around with the chores and stuff.

\- "Why won't you let me cum? I've done what you've asked."  
\- "There's a major detail you seem to forget. I'm waiting for you to realize it."  
\- "Major detail?"  
\- "Maybe Zoro can help you with that. It doesn't seem to belong in your vocabulary."

He chuckles and leaves me confused. I give him an angry glare, but he just presses a kiss on my cheek, before leaving. I lay long on the bed just thinking. What ever could it be? Doesn't belong in my vocabulary? Zoro might be able to help? What even?

In the end I go to Zoro, who just happens to be eating a sugar crusted donut. He sneers when he sees me.

\- "Watch out or you'll get fat."

His smirk widens when he sees my sour face and hears my remark. So annoying. I take out some tea and put the water to boil. It's near tea time and I've taken it upon myself to boil the water, since it's what I can do. I sit beside Zoro while I wait.

\- "I don't think I can take this sugar ban anymore."  
\- "It's barely been over two weeks. Mine lasted near two months."  
\- "I'm not as strong as you."

He groans annoyed and then sighs. But I know he's a little bit smug on the inside.

\- "Alright, I'll help, but you'll have to clean the bath when it's my turn for next four times."  
\- "I don't even use it." But I would love to in secret with Mihawk. All the places I could touch without his annoying clothes in the way.  
\- "Fruit users. If you're being modest about bathing with us, there's no need. It's been over a year now. If either of us wanted you, we would have had made a move by now."  
\- "That's pretty mean. I'm cute." Oh if only you knew.  
\- "It's the truth. Besides as swordsmen we have excellent willpower."  
\- "You still fall prey to my hollows."  
\- "You want my help or not?"  
\- "Yes. I'll do the cleaning for you. But only if your advice helps"  
\- "Okay, I'll say this just once, you just need to give him what he needs."  
\- "What is that?"  
\- "I don't know. Be less annoying."

Less annoying? I am being less annoying. Angrily I swat his head. Zoro chomps down on another donut while glaring at me. Just then Mihawk walks in and grabs a donut himself. Smirking he eyes me while he eats. I didn't know it was possible to eat a donut sensually, but here I am salivating as I find myself desiring the donut and the one eating it.

\- "Fuck me." I gasp in awe which makes both Zoro and Mihawk chuckle.   
I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

\- "What are you two plotting?" He asks like he doesn't already know.  
\- "Peronas inability to take a bath with us."  
\- "Because of the fruit?"  
\- "She's scared we might get aroused by her."  
\- "Zoro!"

I swat his head again. What the hell is wrong with him? But the damage is already done, as I see a mischievous gleam in Mihawks eyes.

\- "That's only you. We all know you have next to no willpower."

We both blush and glare at Mihawk. Zoro from embarrassment and I from anger. How dare he say he doesn't get aroused by me and Zoro does!

\- "We can take turns on communal bath day. The one whos turn is to clean bathes last." Mihawk suggests unfazed by our joint effort of glaring him down.  
\- "You're going to bathe with me?"  
\- "Yes. Had I known the problem, we could have done this earlier."  
\- "So you two are going to bathe after me for awhile." Zoro sneers clearly happy to get the first dip.

Mihawk raises his brow, but he quickly seems to realize what's up. Thankfully the kettle starts to whistle before he gets a chance to open his mouth.

\----

Giving Mihawk what he needs. What does he need?  
I've tried everything. Filling his wine glass when it's empty. Doing my best to predict what he needs at a moments notice. Given him space. But all I get are complaints. Am I trying to make him drunk? I'm being too clingy. I'm being too cold.

What does he want?

I sit on a broken wall slightly adjusting my position as my bruises hurt. Mihawk leans against it as we watch Zoro train. He is a safe distance away so I speak with a low voice trying not to attract his attention.

\- "What do you want?"

Mihawk glances at me and then directs his gaze back towards Zoro.

\- "What do you mean?"  
\- "I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."  
\- "You do realize how stupid you're sounding right now? I need more context."

I snarl and burrow my brow. If I ask him straight on, he'll just become cryptic. I have to be cunning.

\- "Like what's your deepest desire? What do you want the most in the world?"  
\- "If I told you that, you'd just call me a romantic fool."

I stare at him dumbfounded while he looks back at me with the most gentle eyes. It's making me feel warm and fussy inside. I think I know what he wants, but I'm not sure if I want the same. This relationship should stay just sexual, right? No reason to have deeper emotions. If I found Moria I would leave straight away, Mihawk must know that. He would go too if he found someone better or just got bored of this game.

\- "You're right, I would." Us loving each other would be ridiculous.

He smiles and looks back at Zoro.

\- "How about I blow you?" Maybe giving him release will aid on getting mine.  
\- "That's bold of you." He chuckles and has that leg melting lustful gaze. "If we're sneaky you can do that right now behind this wall."  
\- "What? With Zoro right there?"  
\- "He only needs to see me looking him train. He won't care about what happens behind the wall."  
\- "You're nasty. Do you want to get caught?"  
\- "Not really, but it adds to the excitement."  
\- "Would you let me cum if I did it?"  
\- "No."  
\- "Alrigth, not then."

Mihawk chuckles, but I catch a hint of disappointment in it. What a pervert.

\----

\- "Giving him what he needs didn't work."

I mutter to Zoro as I tend to his wounds a bit rougher than usual, though he doesn't even flinch. He just burrows his brow and is silent as I continue his treatment.

\- "What did you do to make him angry?"

What I do? Aside from stal- observing him? Horo horo.

\- "I dirtied his pants." I half lie. For a blockhead, he's quite adept at spotting my lies.  
\- "You cleaned them?"  
\- "Yeah." I did stop observing him.  
\- "Have you tried asking him what you should do?"  
\- "Yes, but he won't tell me. Wait. He did give me a hint. Something about it missing from my vocabulary."

Zoro thinks for a moment before his eyes widen and he looks at me first confused and then like I'm an idiot.

\- "You have apologized, right?"

That moment I felt my soul leaving my body, moaning bloody murder. And it wasn't my astral projection. My literal soul desided to leave my dumb ass completely. Luckily Zoro pulls it right back.

\- "Idiot."  
\- "Am not!"  
\- "Then why haven't you apologized?"  
\- "Because that would mean admitting I was in the wrong!"  
\- "Don't be stubborn!"  
\- "You're not so keen to do it yourself!"

That quickly silences Zoro. Seems like "apology" is missing from both our vocabulary.

\- "Just do it. He's probably waiting for you to do it."  
\- "Why wouldn't he say it straight?"  
\- "Does an apology feel real if you have to demand it?"

Silence falls between us again. He's right, but Mihawk should have been more clear from the start and not play stupid games.

\- "Knowing you, you've probably denied doing anything at all."

Fuck.

\- "Yeah, that face tells it all. You're pretty stubborn."  
\- "Am not! You are!"  
\- "At least I've got the guts to admit it."

I show Zoro tongue for being so rude. It's stupid really. How on earth did three of the worlds most stubborn people end up on the same island? Must be fate.  
When were done we decide to go together in the kitchen, though it's more like him saying he's hungry and me announcing, that I'm going to the kitchen so Zoro can tag along if he wants. That way we won't need to go through the endless arguing of him needing my help.  
As were going to the kitchen Mihawk comes across us holding a book open with his eyes on it. I step on his way and we all stop.

\- "Do you need something?" He asks nonchalant, flipping a page of his book.

There's a nervous pause and I look at Zoro for courage. He nods at me and backs off a little. I look back at Mihawk who has the same stony look he usually has, though it's still directed towards his book. It's making me more nervous than ever before.

\- "I get it now. I'm sorry."

I stare down at my feet.

\- "I shouldn't have done that. I was in the wrong."  
\- "What are you sorry for?"

Mihawk sounds cold. I look at him in disbelief. He can't possibly expect an honest answer when Zoro is right there. I wish he would have a shimmer of playfulness in his eyes, that it's all a joke, but he just stares at me cold and harsh. I fidget a bit lowering my eyes again. I move a little bit closer to him and whisper, hoping that Zoro won't hear me.

\- "For stalking you."

Next thing I know I can feel his strong arms lifting me up. I squeak and wrap my arms around his neck.

\- "I'll give you all the sugar you need, ghost girl."

He huskily groans to me as he rushes past Zoro. I look at Zoro who stares at us wide eyed. We get rather far before I hear him swear loudly. Well this secret is out in the open now, though I think he's annoyed to have lost his guide, but he'll get it eventually.

Mihawk carries me to his room and slams the door shut behind us. He presses me down on his bed and feverishly starts kissing me all over.

\- "I thought I might have to wait forever." He sounds extremely happy and relieved.  
\- "You're not angry?" I'm able to whimper under his skillful lips.  
\- "No, I was in the wrong too. I should have confronted you earlier rather than stalk you back."

He pulls off my shirt and groans frustrated seeing my bra. Quickly I open the clasp and throw them away. At the same time he nearly tears off his shirt before starting to unbuckle his belt. I pull of my mini skirt and panties as he pushes away his pants along with his underwear.

Fuck, he's hard already!

I gasp and stare at him in all of his glory. I've seen him naked several times, but never this close and I can say that after all I might have underestimated his size when getting my dildo.

Before I can do anything else he crashes his lips against mine, while roughly caressing my body. I feel him out completely, hungrily caressing him everywhere. I squeak when he squeezes my breasts. In return I grasp onto his hot member and he bucks into my hands as I caress him. He breathes deeply and prompts me to open my legs wide before going back to kiss me.

He starts to feel out my I wetness and I time each caress with his, but I soon loose focus and release him, when he starts to rub my clit. I can feel my orgasm quickly building up and as nice as it would be to cum on his fingers, I want him inside me first.

\- "Ah, Mihawk. I'm close."

Mihawk lets out a guttural groan and lets go off my body. I shiver as I relax my body to calm down my arousal. But the calm is short lived and replaced with excitement as I see him having gone to his nightstand and taking out a condom. He rips the wrapper off while moving back between my legs. He rolls the condom on and rubs his cock against me, teasing me once more.

\- "Fuck me."

I cry out frustrated, but barely finish when he starts pushing his length inside. Slow and torturous, he fills me up. He swears as he sinks into me. I can relate. Feels so fucking good to finally have him in me.

Once he's balls deep inside of me, we stay still catching our breaths. I look at him as his eyes are squeezed shut and his face is flushed with arousal.

\- "Damn, you feel good." He's finally mutters.

I laugh softly and move my hips earning a moan from him.

\- "You feel better than the dildo."

Mihawk opens his eyes heavy with lust. He has his devilish smirk as he starts moving slowly. I didn't expect him to be this slow and gentle, but I guess he's savoring the moment. But as good as it is, right now, it's definitely not what I'm needing. I whimper and moan before kissing him and grasping his ass pulling his hip as close as possible.

\- "Didn't I tell you to fuck me."

I demand and instantly he quickens his pace and kisses my neck. He pushes himself off of me to better pound into me while grunting near primal. If someone had told me before our game started, that Mihawk was capable of such noises, I would have laughed.   
But oh boy do they make me wet right now.

My legs start to tremble and I can feel a burning sensation. This time I don't even get to warn him as I'm washed over by pleasure and feel my walls starting to clench around him. I arch my back and chant his name as waves of pleasure hit me. Mihawk moans and does a couple of strong pushes before stilling deep within me. I can feel his cock start to twitch inside me and I know he too is well over the edge.

\- "Oh sweet fuck, thank you." I praise as wave of pleasure hits me again. Lazily Mihawk starts to circle my clit with his thumb as he slowly moves his cock in me, milking himself with my after-waves.  
\- "Worth the wait?" He stutters out of breath and kisses my chest before pulling out.   
\- "Yes, yes! Definitely worth it." I prod on my elbows shaking wearily and catch a glimpse of the condom heavily filled with his cum.  
\- "Oh, wow. So you really didn't?"

He laughs and rises to discard it. I can see that he's shaking and out of balance, clearly exhausted by our copulation. He slumps back on the bed and pulls me close to lazily kiss me. I wrap my leg around him and pull myself even closer feeling his sated cock against my thigh. Though it's strangely still half hard. He places his hand on my thigh and starts rubbing it with his thumb.

Finally this stupid game of cat and mouse has ended.

\- "I was going to be gentle, but you're just too impatient." Mihawk scolds me, but hell, I was not going to wait any longer.  
\- "I couldn't have waited for tomorrow, I needed you rough now."

He rolls over me and smiles. "You thought I would be fine with just once? You're not going to be walking come morning."

Again I fall prey to his acting skills. He wasn't exhausted after all. I giggle as he starts kissing and licking my skin, moving slowly down.

I guess it wouldn't be too bad to keep the game going a little while longer.

\-------------  
Epilogue  
\-------------

It's been a week since I apologized to Mihawk. Since then we've had sex the moments we are able. It takes a bit of time each, since he won't be happy if I don't cum at least twice each time. Not that I'm complaining, things couldn't be any better. Well except for one thing.

I put my hair on a top bun before picking up my towel and shampoo, ready to go bathe.  
Mihawk waits for me and we go to the bath together. We stay outside waiting for Zoro to come out. Finally he does and he's shooting daggers at us. He's still pissed off about being kept in the dark and having inadvertently gotten in the crossfire of our sex game.

\- "Try not to fuck there." He snarls disgust clear in his voice. "If you do, scrub it with bleach."

I stifle my laughter and Mihawk sighs, but smiles. Zoro will come around at some point. We quickly get our clothes off and rinse ourselves before getting in the large bath. The communal bath is a pain in the ass to get ready and to clean, but it beats shower and Mihawks small tub clearly. Mihawk goes in before me and eventually I dip in. Once the water goes over my knees I can feel the curse take effect. I moan and shakily settle next to Mihawk who wraps his arm around my waist, so he can pull me up if I start to slip down.

Shame on you curse, but getting my strength drained just helps me relax even better.

We sit in silence and Mihawk starts to move his hand up and down caressing my side. He tugs me a bit closer and slips his fingers between my legs.

\- "Horo horo! You've got to be kidding me."  
\- "Why not? For all we know Zoro might have jacked off in here just out of spite."  
\- "Wouldn't be like him. Ah! Right there." He's slowly circling my clit and I open my legs to give him more space. Suddenly he slips a finger inside. "Mmmh."

Mihawk turns sideways and changes the assaulting hand. He languidly kisses me as I start to rub his dick.

\- "Cocky." I huff feeling him hard already. "And what kind of protection were you thinking? Pulling out won't do."

Mihawk has a sly smirk as he reaches behind for his small towel just to reveal a condom hidden inside it.

\- "How did I not notice."  
\- "You were busy getting ready."

After rolling it on, he grabs a hold of me and positions me on him, my back against his chest. I help lining his cock with my entrance and he pushes me down on it. We both moan as he steadily starts to move me up and down. The water starts shifting with our movements and the space echoes with our moans and grunts. I lean my head against his shoulder and start circling my clit. He kisses my neck between steady deep breaths. I tremble and cum on him. He presses me deep down on him and caresses my body until the waves of my orgasm subside.

\- "I need to get off the water for a moment." The combination of an orgasm and the curse suddenly make me feel extremely weary.

He turns us around making me sit on the edge of the pool facing him. He just watches me as I gather my strength and then tie my arms around his neck and start giving him soft butterfly kisses. I glance down and see that he's still hard for me.

\- "Did I tell you to stop?" I tilt my head and smile to him.

He chuckles as he starts to gently rock into me again.

\----

\- "Imagine if we had bathed together from the start. The first few times would have been so awkward."

Mihawk hums low agreeing with me. He leans his cheek against the top of my head as I sit on his lap. I splash the water a little awkwardly as a question burns in my mind.

\- "What is it called? The thing you were doing to punish me."  
\- "Orgasm denial." He draws circles on my thigh.  
\- "You think I could do that to you?"  
\- "No, you'd crack before me."  
\- "What makes you so sure?"  
\- "Remember how fast you started begging the first time? Maybe with experience you'll be able to top me."

He chuckles and I pout a tiny bit. But I'm not angry for long as I know we'll talk more on the subject later. Or at least I will. I'm not kinky like the old man, but I would like to try some other stuff too. And he still hasn't done that promised double penetration!

\- "Why do you know me so well?"  
\- "Because I like you, so I want to be the person who knows you the best after yourself."  
\- "Hmm, old romantic fool." I look deep in his eyes and gently caress his cheek. "I think I might be falling for you."  
\- "I do hope so."

He smiles closing his eyes and presses his cheek against my hand. I kiss him softly.

\- "Idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That'st it folks. Hope ya'all enjoyed. Stay tuned for more sexy and not-so-sexy shorts. Peace out.


	6. A Halloween Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Canonverse, after time-skip, pre-relationship or just bromance, R-G.  
> Notice that this story relies in pictures. Try not to skip to get whole story.)

It was the beginning of October and Mihawk had been rather busy with the harvest being a bit late, though in his defense, this had been on purpose. His plan was to drown himself in harvest and fall related work to avoid having to take part in the Halloween related shenanigans of his free-loading tenant. Not that he hated spending time with Perona, but sometimes she was a bit too tiring to deal with, especially if she was excited. Her high-pitched shrieks and never ending demands were troublesome to a man who rather enjoyed silence and lazy days.

The humandrills where hard at work always vigilant of what Mihawk would do next. They were a bit slow on learning peace after living such violent life for so long and some still rather did that than help out with the farming, but they were earnest and hard working, something Perona was not unless it suited her interests. Though he should not be so hard on her when he himself was the same when it came to his warlord duties.

He was in the middle of instructing a humandrill on where it should be taking the cabbage heads. Suddenly the ape looked up and shrieked happily while dancing a little bit. Mihawk looked from the corner of his eye to see Peronas astral-projection floating down on a broom. Of course she would not bother coming out in her body as it was getting cold and her gold accented witch costume looked rather thin. She had started dressing up from the first day of October and had gone through a couple of costumes already. It made Mihawk wonder where she had gotten all those costumes to burn through them so efficiently as he had not seen her wear any of the last years costumes yet.

\- "Hey Mihawk! You should have woken me up earlier, so much of the day has already passed." She laughed and landed right next to him.

Mihawk rolled his eyes as he was well aware that she had woken up early enough to start her dress up, so he dryly replied:

\- "I have quite enough help here so you won't need to bother."  
\- "Of course you do, it was my idea to have the baboons help." She sneered and went to the humandrill still happy to see her.

It had been her idea to start farming and get the humandrills to participate. It had only been logical to her since she wanted to do as little work as possible and her hollows were a lot more efficient at keeping unwanted guests at bay than the apes were. Mihawk didn't complain a lot at the change, he was actually impressed with the opportunistic nature of this little princess, though her plan had been to make a garden instead of a farmland. Unfortunately she was a bit naive and got hustled to buy a dozen of seeds meant for basic farming instead of a beautiful garden.

Perona encouraged the animal to continue it's work before turning back to Mihawk. He could see that she was going to request something so he gave her his answer before she could open her mouth.

\- "No."  
\- "What!? You can't answer me before I ask. That's not proper manners." She waved her index before his face.  
\- "What would you know of manners."  
\- "A huge lot! Anyway-"  
\- "No."  
\- "Again! You need to listen to-"  
\- "I don't. Judging by your outfit, you're not here to help, but rather you're planning to have me do some heavy work for you. And as you can see I already have my hands full with the harvest... To put it short, I do not have the time to help you."  
\- "Liar." Perona hisses.

Mihawk holds in a chuckle. He won't admit to enjoying little banter like this and her exaggerated expressions when she's annoyed. Some other man might laugh, but he doesn't want to drive her over the edge and hurt her feelings, he's grown too fond of her to do that.

\- "So what are you dressed up as?" He asks to lighten her mood. He knows she can't resist a chance to pose to someone.

He didn't know if it was an actual character from a story or if "the golden" referred just to the accents. But he didn't really care to know anyway.

\- "I'm going back to work now."  
\- "No, no, no, no." Perona scurries over settling before him and the field. "Hear me out first, please."

In cold blood Mihawk walks through her, a feat that would make many men and women fall on their knees affected by her devils fruit power, but this is a warlord and world's strongest swordsman we're talking of. He sighs and wills the effect out of himself before turning back to her and nodding slightly. Maybe she'll let him be if he listens and then says no.  
What Mihawk just did always leaves Perona gaping at him. It never seizes to amaze her how he can do something anyone else would fail at and still give her a moment of his time, so it takes a moment for her to regain her self-composure, but once she did she confidently started to talk:

\- "You know the pumpkins we planted?"

Mihawk raises his brow. Of course he knows the pumpkins. They got so big and numerous there's more than they could possibly use. Overtly big crop is a problem on this island as the humandrills are actually good in what they do, after they get it. Good thing one can let them eat the excess crop.

\- "I need you to carry some inside, then help me carve and cut them."  
\- "I would do that anyway."  
\- "You would? No wait you wouldn't. Not in the way I want to anyway."  
\- "How does it differ then?"  
\- "Were not going to preserve the flesh."

Mihawk squints his eyes. What was the use of growing the pumpkin if they would not be using them to make food. She probably noticed his disdain as she started to nervously wave her hand.

\- "We're going to preserve some of the pumpkins I don't need all of them and we would have a problem trying to preserve and stock all the pumpkin anyway."  
\- "Not really, this castle has big underground cellars."  
\- "It does, but we would run out of glass jars and -Uh!- I want to make Jack-o'-lanterns."

They both stare at each other in silence.

This is what Mihawk hates about Halloween; the fact that he knows absolutely nothing about it. Through all his years of travel, he rarely stopped on an island where they were celebrating it and even when he did, either it was not October or he had something better to do than participate in local customs. But now he has this girl in his island who absolutely loves it and keeps on spouting a tradition after tradition and he has no idea what most of the terms mean. Jack-o'-lantern? Trick or treat? He has no idea what Halloween is and he hates not knowing. He could educate himself of course, but he always forgets as it's not something he deems important.

\- "I really need your help. The pumpkins are heavy, the carving is messy and the skin is too hard for me to safely cut."

A vague image of a carved pumpkin comes to Mihawk and he remembers Perona drawing one for Zoro back when he was living with them. Actually every fall Perona had begged for Mihawk to buy pumpkins at the market, but he had said no and that one time he did, he had chopped it before she could say different. Not that she complained when he made some pumpkin pies for her to devour.

He still considered it a waste, but they did have more than enough and it might be nice to try it out. To make matters worse for him, at this moment Mihawk found himself charmed by her bashful fiddling, which lowered his judgement. It was unusual of her to be polite -even shy- and not pester him to bend into her will, which ultimately leads him to do just so.

But alas, she could wait.

\- "I'll carry some inside before evening, once I've finished everything here."  
\- "Really!?" She looks at him incredulous.

He nods.

\- "I'll mark the ones I want so you'll know." She grins cheerful and turns on her heel to head towards the pumpkin field.  
\- "Don't go overboard."  
\- "I won't!" She shouts and summons a bunch of mini hollows.

Mihawk shivers as he realizes how she was going to mark the pumpkins.

\- "Do not blow up anything at the pumpkin field!"

He shouts a warning to Perona who stops in her tracks and calls back her hollows, before floating towards the castle presumably to get something to mark the pumpkins with. Mihawk sighs knowing that she'll most definitely mark too many for him to carry. 

\-----

Later that evening Perona had lighted a couple of candles on the kitchen windowsill. She keenly watches as Mihawk brings a couple of the pumpkins in.

\- "That's not enough." She pouts.  
\- "We'll start with these and get more later. The kitchen has limited space and the pumpkins start going bad faster if I bring then to sit inside. Of course we could do this outside."  
\- "No, it's cold outside. Just put these on the table and get some more to wait on the floor."

He does as told and puts three of the pumpkins on the table. Smartly it is covered with old news papers as removing the innards is a messy business. Instantly Perona starts turning one of the pumpkins to pick the best side to draw the face on. Mihawk looks at her for a moment and then goes to the rack. He crabs an apron and gives it to her.

\- "I don't think pumpkin juice looks good on such nice costume"

She blushes and takes apron before tying it on. She glares at him silently before lifting her finger and pointing at the door. Some other day he would have just gone to his room and let her realize he would not be returning, but today he was intrigued by her activity, so he let her rudeness slide.

Mihawk goes to get more pumpkins. He had set some next to the outdoor near the kitchen so he wouldn't need to go all the way to the field to get next one. It still took some time as the corridors were slim and winding. Sometimes he wonders how the servants were able to work at such badly designed castle. Once back he was surprised to see Perona on the floor jamming a knife at the bottom of one of the pumpkins. He sets the pumpkins down and goes closer to inspect.

\- "Wasn't I supposed to do that?"  
\- "Yes, but I realized that I can't choose the side for the face before the bottom is carved and then you were taking too long coming back, so I thought you might have left altogether."

Mihawk could feel a little bit of guilt in his heart. Did he actually do it so often it had become a norm for him? Maybe he too did need to work on his manners, on which he was so quick to chastise her of.   
He observed as Perona continued struggling with the pumpkin.

 

\- "Let me."

Mihawk gently took the pumpkin from Perona with the knife stuck to it's bottom. He placed it back on the table and inspected the blade. Where ever did she get the idea that a bread knife would do the job, was beyond him. He shook his head and went to change it to something more suited for the task. He came back with a small, but sturdy peeling knife and started cutting. He could nearly feel Peronas curious gaze as she came next to him.

\- "Bread knife is too flimsy for cutting like this." He answered her silent question.  
\- "Oh. I didn't really know what."  
\- "Where did all those cooking lessons I've given you go?"  
\- "Down the drain... Maybe you'll give me more sometime?"

She sounded hopeful -near pleading- to him. Maybe she just wants to be more with him because he is the only being on this island capable of coherently answering her chatter. Or she just wants to learn. Latter seemed more likely, but he didn't mind, the cooking lessons were amusing even if they could get annoying at times.

\- "I'll start by reintroducing you to kitchen utensils and where to use each. Or do you know what a spoon is?"  
\- "No need being mean, but yeah maybe I need that. Here."

Perona holds out a bucket and he places the cut bottom and the innards in it. Once he had fully carved out the pumpkin he placed it upright for her to draw on it, but she scowls slightly.

\- "You got to cut off the hat too before I can make the face."

He does as told, but midway Perona abruptly grabs his hand.

\- "Careful." He scolds her.  
\- "If you cut it like that all the way it's just going to fall right back in. Make it more irregular shape."

He looked at her determined expression and chuckled soft and low.

\- "Hmm, I guess we can learn from each other." He mutters to himself amused.  
\- "Eh? What did you say?"  
\- "So where does the name come from? Jacks lantern?"  
\- "Jack-o'-lantern. It's from a old story back from east-blue. Jack was a conman and really good at it too. He never did a day of honest work. He was so good at it, the devil had to see it for himself. So he made himself look like a dead body one the road Jack was traveling on. Jack realized the devil had come for him, but he was able to fool the devil not to take him in Hell. When Jack died he was turned away at Heaven's Gates, so he went to Hell. Well the devil couldn't take him in as he was bound by their agreement. So in the end Jack was cursed to walk on this earth without a resting place. He was given a turnip lantern so that living people would know that he did not belong and would steer clear of him. Well there are many variations to the story, but this one is the most common."  
\- "So why pumpkins?"  
\- "They're easier to carve, there's usually a lot to spare and they look lot more wicked when ready."

She shows him the crudely grinning face she had drawn on the pumpkin and he starts to understand why she is so charmed by Halloween. He starts to carve out the face, obediently following the lines she had drawn.

\- "So how does the golden witch fit into the story?"  
\- "Oh not in anyway. I don't think there's a story specific for a golden witch, but witches are commonly associated with Halloween."

Mihawk listened to Perona as she excitedly started telling him about witches and somehow non of it annoyed him. Actually, it was endearing to have her share something with him, that clearly meant a lot to her.  
They had done five pumpkins when Mihawk could see Perona getting more sluggish in her movements.

\- "It's getting late. We should start cleaning up."  
\- "Oh no. Not yet. We haven't done enough. Just two more please." She starts to protest.  
\- "You're clearly getting tired"  
\- "Am not" She denied, but a soft yawn escaped her lips shortly after. "Maybe a little, but you'll be busy tomorrow with the yard work so we need to do it now."  
\- "I won't be."  
\- "You won't?"  
\- "I think I'll be done with all that before you even wake up. I can spend the afternoon with you."  
\- "What wow! I didn't think you wanted to at first."  
\- "I didn't but, I'm actually getting intrigued by Halloween and I'm sure you've got more costumes to show and stories to tell."

Before he knows it Perona is hugging him tightly and he doesn't think he's felt this kind of warmth in a long time. He's been alone far too long.

\- "Thank you. I'm so happy. Were going to have so much fun."  
\- "Don't go overboard." Mihawk pushes her away.  
\- "Ah yes, sorry. I'm just really excited."  
\- "It's probably because of fatigue. Go, I'll clean up."

Perona staggers for the door, but turns and smiles at him before saying good night. He nods and smiles as well. He's not sure, but he thinks she blushed just a little seeing him smile. Its rare that he smiles, but just as rare is to see her smile so genuinely happy. Often it is a grin which feels forced at times. Partly it's because he isn't as proactive as she is, so she'll have to try a bit more to have him participate, but she also has this rotten brat princess facade she needs to keep up. Something she most certainly has picked up from Moria.

Whatever may be the case, one thing is for sure.

He wants to see her smile like that more often.


End file.
